Secretos
by MarauderLadies
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Peter esta liado con la hermana de Caspian, y Lucy y Edmund creen que solo lo saben ellos? PeterxOC


Nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo invento C.S Lewis, si no, ¿creeis que estaria aqui? Que va, estaria con Peter... xd

Esta historia es un poco lo que piensas Edmund y Lucy, sobre la relación "secreta" de uno de sus hermanos... y lo que les va succedieendo.

Y la "novia" de Peter es un OC, es decir un personaje inventado por mi, que se supone que es la hermana de Caspian.

Nada mas, A LEER!

Lucy no es tonta. Lucy siempre observa. Lucy se fija en los pequeños detalles, que no son pocos. Lucy observa como ella mira a su hermano con demasiado cariño en los ojos, se da cuenta que ambos se levantan seguidos a buscar algo a la cocina, y eso solo es en las comidas. Por qué desde que llegó a Cair Paravel, Peter se comportaba de manera extraña, no quitaba esa cara de tonto cuando ella estaba cerca, y ella no podía dejar de sonrojarse… Porque la hermana de Caspian, era "incorregible" según Peter, pero incorregible o no, la cuestión, era que se traían algo entre manos. Porque por mucho que Susan estuviera ocupada con Caspian, y Edmund no se diese cuenta, ella lo sabia. Sabía que ella bajaba cada noche a la habitación de Peter, "a buscar algo que leer", todos los creían, pero ella sabia que no era así, no pues cuando Nathalie, salía de la habitación de El Magnifico, tenia los labios morados, y el pelo revuelto…

Edmund se daba cuenta de las cosas, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber que hacia su hermano con ella, porque por mucho que lo disimularan, él lo notaba, Susan andaba demasiado ocupada tonteando con el tonto de Caspian para entender, y Lucy era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta. Pero cada noche desde su habitación, arriba de la de Peter, se oían gemidos y risas, Edmund sabía que eso no eran "cosquillas" como le decía Peter por la mañana. No podía evitarlo, el quería saber que hacia su hermano con ella, así que decidió poner fin a esa angustia y averiguarlo…

Lucy miraba como Peter besaba a la morena, en el hueco de la escalera, mientras creían que nadie los miraba, ella reía y miraba a Peter tiernamente. Ambos se separaron apresuradamente, cuando sonaron las trompetas y Aslan entró por la puerta, los dos tenían los labios rojos, y ella tenia marcas en el cuello que trataba de ocultar, Lucy sonrió.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, al escuchar las trompetas, Edmund sabia que venia Aslan, y al bajar se sorprendió de la escena, ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de el León, se fijo en que Lucy sonreía, supuso que era por ver a Aslan de nuevo sabia el cariño que le tenia su hermana, y se fijo como Peter tenia los labios rojos, y sonreía también, y como ella trataba de esconder las marcas de su cuello, arrugando la nariz, todos escucharon las noticias de el León, y le dieron las gracias por venir a comunicárselo personalmente, Edmund seguía mirando a la castaña, cuando ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió, Edmund le giró la cara.

"Pequeña…" le había dicho Aslan, no le gustaba que la llamaran así, ¡ya no era tan pequeña! ¡Tenia casi 15 años!, pero Aslan a seguía tratando como a un bebé, y eso Lucy no lo aguantaba… pero era Aslan… y ella se callaba. Esa noche Lucy salio de su habitación, enfrente de la de Peter, y miro como la chica de su hermano entraba, y decidió acercarse, para ver que pasaba…

Edmund bajó y se escondió detrás de una planta y puso a escuchar, haber que hacían, y escucho como Peter le hablaba a Nathalie, cariñosamente, luego pudo oír como se reía ella, y si se apuraba mucho incluso podía escuchar como se besaban.

Lucy estaba atenta, lo que hacían era normal en ellos, se reían y se besaban, lo que Lucy no entendía, era porque lo hacían a escondidas… ¿Porque no podían hacerlo como Caspian y Susan? Ellos se pasaran el día haciéndose arrumacos y nadie decía nada… De golpe Lucy sintió remordimientos de estar escuchando a su hermano a escondidas y decidió irse…

Edmund decidió que al fin y al cabo, era la vida de ellos dos, y además no tenia ganas de escuchar cosas fueras de contexto… así que salió de su escondite, y se topo frente a frente con Lucy…

"Lucy" – dijo el mayor

"Edmund…" – contesto la pequeña.

"¿Que haces aquí? ¿En la puerta de la habitación de Peter?" – Lucy se sonrojo ante esta pregunta, pero pensó rápidamente.

"Iba a mi habitación. La cuestión es ¿Qué haces tu delante de la habitación de Peter, si tu cuarto esta arriba?" – Ahora fue el turno de Edmund de sonrojarse.

Cuando escucharon abrirse una puerta, y ambos se escondieron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron…

Si estaba claro que eran hermanos, se entendían a la perfección con una sola mirada. Se guardarían aquel secreto, los dos, hasta que su hermano mayor y la hermana de Caspian, decidieran comunicarlo por sus propios métodos. Se abrazaron y cada uno se fue hacia su correspondiente habitación.

**Tomatazos? Dedicate a otra cosa chata? Me gusta? No te volveré a leer?**

**SOLO DENLE A GO ! Y ya esta. **


End file.
